


Clear Hearts

by g_odalisque13



Series: Hotel Cynthus [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College, Deer, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: Finding a strange box in the stairwell and falling into a dream world was not on Mihyun's shortlist of things she might encounter.





	

“It was...just sitting there!” Mihyun insisted, trying to push past the haze that was surrounding the entire afternoon in light of her discovery. “In the corner in the stairwell. Halfway between floor three and floor four. On the landing. Just sitting there…”

Hyojung and Shiah exchanged looks, both appearing a little skeptical and concerned. 

“It was!” Mihyun insisted forcefully. “It was just this little wooden box, polished and shining in the stupid, flickering florescent light.”

“Is it still there?” Shiah asked, and Mihyun shook her head, frustrated. 

She had gone to look. After she had woken up the next day and everything had started to flood back, she had gone to look. And there had been nothing. No little, wooden box. No sign it had ever been there. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

“Are you sure...it wasn’t a dream?” Hyojung asked for the second time. “I know you’ve been really stressed with mid-terms and everything. Maybe you just crashed really hard when you went to bed. Maybe-”

Mihyun shook her head, hair swinging, before Hyojung could finish. “ _No_ ,” she said emphatically. “It wasn’t a dream. Because where did my entire afternoon go? If it was a dream, I would still remember what happened yesterday, but after statistics, I don’t remember anything. Not after the box…”

“What did you do with it?” Shiah wanted to know, looking no less worried on Mihyun’s behalf.

“I picked it up!” Mihyun exclaimed. Because of _course_ she had. Wouldn’t anyone? Seeing something so out of place, so intriguing, so intricate and-

“And then what?” Hyojung asked.

“It was like...the air shifted,” Mihyun told them, knowing how unbelievable it all sounded. “Like there was a breeze inside.”

“And then?” Shiah prompted.

“And then,” Mihyun took a breath. “And then I wasn’t in the building anymore.”

 

\---

 

Mihyun was a music production major at an arts college, a junior, and the type of girl most guys referred to as _bro_. Given her extensive snapback collection, it was no mystery why. Though what remained a bit of a mystery to those who didn’t know her well was how she and her roommate, Hyojung, got along so well.

For every pair of ripped jeans Mihyun owned, Hyojung had a frilly skirt. And while Mihyun was content to go with the flow, Hyojung liked to keep things orderly, precise, and in her control. But they were more alike than one would think. Neither was ruled by her emotions, they were both pragmatic despite their artistic inclinations, and most importantly, they both liked ordering pizza in the middle of the night and eating it while watching cheesy (no pun intended) infomercials. 

Together, they lived in an apartment in a hotel from the 1920’s that had been turned into student housing. The old building had character, and Minhyun liked that.

What she liked even more was that their other best friend, Shiah, lived just down the hall.

As for any college junior, she was busy and stressed out a lot. But she also was happy. She was passionate about what she was studying, she loved her friends, and she was excited to see what each new day would bring.

Finding a strange box in the stairwell and falling into a dream world, however, was not on her shortlist of things she might encounter.

 

\---

 

_Mihyun’s long hair blew in the breeze, leaves rustling and birds calling all she could hear. There was grass scratching at her ankles where she stood in the middle of a large clearing- trees on all sides._

_At first glance, Mihyun was alone. Everything, save for the flora moving gently in the wind, was still._

_But then she saw it- across the field and nearly to the treeline. A white deer._

_The deer stood stock still- not even a muscle quivering as it tried not to be detected._

_Then an ear flicked in Mihyun’s direction, gaze shifting, and finally the head turned- large glassy eyes fixed on her._

_Those_ eyes _..._

 _Mihyun knew it was a bit silly, but she felt like the deer, with it's light fur, thin legs, and long lashes, was looking at her-_ really _looking at her. It seemed like the deer was truly seeing her, and not just registering her movement._

_“It’s okay,” she found herself murmuring softly, staying where she was so as not to startle it. “I’m not a hunter. I don't want to hurt you.”_

_The deer only blinked at her, not appearing alarmed at the sound of her voice._

_Mihyun felt a kind of pull toward the deer, a familiarity she couldn't explain, and that's what had her stepping forward._

_Still, the deer didn’t flee- just staring at her with its big eyes._

_Continuing to approach slowly, speaking quietly all the while, Mihyun found herself just a few feet away from the beautiful creature._

_“Hi,” she breathed, as though it could understand her._

_Suddenly, the deer seemed to crumple to ground- disappearing from Mihyun’s line of sight so quickly it made her jump. But before she could even comprehend what had happened, before she could even_ try _, a woman was rising from the ground where the deer had stood. The deer was gone, and in its place was a gorgeous woman with long, auburn hair blowing in the breeze, her flowing white dress billowing around her as she stared at Mihyun with same eyes as the deer._

 _However, the fact that the white deer she had been approaching had seemingly turned into a girl was overshadowed by the fact that the girl was_ Shiah _._

_Mihyun opened her mouth to say something- ask how Shiah had gotten here, how she had been able to go from deer to woman, where they were, how-_

_Shiah startled, wide eyes on something behind Mihyun._

_Gut churning, Mihyun turned. She had no idea what to expect. She was in a world where a deer had transformed into one of her best friends before her eyes. It could have been literally anything. All she knew was that Shiah was alarmed, so by proxy, so was she._

_Behind her, at the other edge of the clearing, was a group of men- a hunting party, it seemed. They weren’t dressed like anyone Mihyun had ever seen outside of textbook illustrations, old paintings, and historical dramas._

_Turning back, Mihyun intended to grab Shiah’s hand and flee, but the image of the other girl in front of her was starting to fade. The landscape around them seemed to be dissolving at the edges as well._

_The next thing Mihyun registered was softness underneath her and the sight of her ceiling fan spinning above her._

_Her memory of everything after picking up the box until that moment was gone. All that remained was the strange dream she had just woken from. Or was it a dream at all?_

_Mihyun wasn’t sure of anything except that standing in that field with the deer, with Shiah, felt as real to her as her memories of going to class. That and the fact that all she wanted to do was see Shiah._

 

\---

 

Hyojung and Shiah had been skeptical of Mihyun’s retelling of the box. And rightfully so. Mihyun had experienced it, and even she didn’t know what to believe.

She hadn't told them the details of her “dream.” Somehow, telling them about the deer and Shiah seemed almost too...personal. Even though that didn’t make any sense.

Was she really just crazy? Had it just been a dream? 

Mihyun knew that she needed to accept that she would probably never know.

It was over and she needed to move on.

 

\---

 

The vaulted ceilings in the large hall had Mihyun feeling like voices were coming from every direction. Mihyun could only imagine how bad the echo would have been without the heavy tapestries hanging on the walls. The one nearest her depicted a hunt- men on horses and on foot descending on a young buck. 

_Shiah_.

Panic seizing her chest, Mihyun looked around for auburn hair. Or maybe white fur. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but she had to find Shiah.

There!

Amongst the group of men, all talking over each other, was Shiah. She was in her human form- eyes darting around with unease as the men argued around her. 

“She must be a princess,” one of the men was saying, gesturing to Shiah. “I have heard rumors of a princess turning from deer to maiden.”

“It is true,” an older man in thick robes spoke. “There is such a tale, accounts from across the land.”

“How shall we decide who can have her hand in marriage?” the other young man asked.

“I cannot choose one of my sons over the other,” an older man, presumably the father of the two young men. “You are both princes in your own right.”

“Then how-”

“The princess must give them each a task to complete in order to win her hand,” the man in the robes said, interrupting the young man.

All of the men turned their attention to Shiah who had a panicked look in her eye- understandable considering her fate was being decided without any thought to what she wanted.

“First, Princess,” the robed man spoke again. “What is your name? From which kingdom do you come?”

Shiah blinked, lips parted, but not moving.

“I-I do not know,” she finally stuttered out. “I cannot remember.”

Just as in real life, her voice was soft and airy. After the loud and gruff exclamations of the group of men, the melodious tone was like a drink of cool water on a hot day.

The king and his sons looked back to the robed figure.

“That is curious,” he admitted. “I shall have to look into this further. Perhaps compile a list of neighboring kingdoms to spark her to remember. But in the meantime, we should proceed as I said.”

This time, when they turned their attention to Shiah, she stood up a little straighter- squared her shoulders and raised her chin to meet the gazes upon her. She seemed to have realized that this was her chance to gain back some control over what was happening.

“You,” she said, eyes on the first young man with a haughtiness in her expression that had Mihyun smiling fondly. “You must bring me a feather from the golden phoenix.”

There were gasps at the request, but the man nodded, accepting his task.

“And you,” Shiah continued, turning to the other young man. “You must bring me the emerald that the sorceress at the top of the mountain guards.” 

Mihyun didn’t really know what of any of that meant, but it all sounded nearly impossible. Based on the reactions of the others, she had to assume she was right.

“Alright,” the king spoke again. “My sons will retrieve what she has requested to win the her hand in marriage. When-”

“I would like to try as well,” Mihyun found herself saying before she had even thought it through. She took a step forward, and all eyes in the room were on her.

“Who is this girl?” the king demanded. “Who gave her entrance? How-?”

“Very well,” Shiah spoke over the king, eyes fixed on Mihyun. “You must bring me a ruby apple from the western forest.”

The king appeared as though he wanted to protest, though at Shiah’s request, he seemed to relax a bit. Was her task even more impossible than the other two?

Mihyun nodded, holding Shiah’s gaze and seeing the sparkle in her eye before the robed man spoke again.

“Very well. The three suitors will embark upon their quests, and return here when they have acquired what the princess has requested.” 

Retrieve a ruby apple from the western forest? Mihyun didn’t even know where the western forest was. Well, it was probably west, but there must have been more than one forest to the west. And how was she to find a ruby apple? Did such a thing even exist?

Perhaps the robed man, who seemed impartial, would at least point her in the right direction. If she asked, maybe-

But as she made to step forward again, the tapestries started to melt- figures becoming ghastly distortions of themselves as the walls dissolved.

The last time the world began to fade, Mihyun had been relieved. This time, however, she fought against it- trying to keep Shiah from rippling out of focus. Because she had to find a ruby apple. She had to stay and win Shiah’s hand. 

Despite her best attempts, the stone walls fell away, and she was left in her bedroom with the early morning light spilling in when the wind blew the curtains away from the frame.

It was just a dream. It was a dream, and Mihyun needed to get up and get ready for class.

But even when she left her room an hour later, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she needed to be somewhere else, doing something.

There would be no ruby apples in her morning class.

 

\---

 

The dream clung to Mihyun all day- sticky edges making her feel like she was only half in the real world at any given time. The rest of her was searching the western forest for a ruby apple.

Mihyun even found herself making plans for how she could ask for directions to the forest and ways she could thoroughly search for the precious fruit. As though it was a problem that she would have to face in the future, rather than a memory of a dream that she had already woken from.

But the pressing feeling that she was supposed to be _doing_ something, something important, wouldn’t leave her.

_are you in your room?_

She’d just walked in after her classes, bag falling onto the ground with a thump.

Shiah had a class now, so it was unusual to be getting a text from her at this time. Usually, she wouldn’t hear from her until after her class ended, at which point she'd probably be banging on the door to Mihyun’s and Hyojung’s room and exclaiming over how hungry she was.

_yeah just got home~_

Her phone chimed with a response as she was kicking her shoes off to flop on her bed.

_i think i left my art history notebook in your room last night???_

A glance at her desk and Mihyun’s gaze immediately caught on the orange notebook.

 _you did lol_ , she confirmed.

Mihyun reached over and picked it up, flipping absently through the pages- Shiah’s familiar looping handwriting filling every page.

_can you do me a huge favor??!?!?!?!??_

Mihyun’s lips quirked and her phone chimed again before she could respond.

_can you please bring it to me? i’m in the 400 building ;;;;;_

She had just come from there, and five minutes prior, all she’d wanted to do was curl up and watch the newest episode of her favorite show on her computer, but she was already getting up and sliding her feet back into her shoes before she had even finished texting Shiah back.

_on my way, babe :p_

“Where are you going?” Hyojung asked, turning around in her desk chair. “Aren’t your classes done for the day?”

“Yeah, but Shiah needs her notebook,” Mihyun replied, holding up the offending item.

“I was actually gonna run out and get water and granola bars in a minute anyway,” Hyojung said, standing up and arching her back to crack it. “I can just take it on my way.”

Mihyun’s phone lit up in her hand.

_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333 _

“No, it's fine,” Mihyun waved her off. “Take your time. I don't mind.”

“If you’re sure…”

“It’s no problem,” Mihyun said, stepping out of the room before Hyojung could try to insist.

There was a bounce in her step as she stepped out of her building and started making her way in the direction from which she'd just come. 

Mihyun couldn’t help but think of her dream. It wasn’t as though bringing Shiah her forgotten notebook was going to win her heart, but maybe it was a step. 

There was no sense in denying it anymore. Not with the vivid dreams in which she was actively pursuing Shiah. She had to admit that the dreams rang true. She had been pursuing Shiah in real life for a long time.

The echo of her dream had Mihyun quickening her pace.

It wasn’t a ruby apple, but it was something.

 

\---

 

The trees were dense around her- dark leaves dancing in the wind and dappled sunlight filtering through the foliage overhead. 

Mihyun felt as though she had been wandering for hours, eyes trained upwards as she looked for a glimmer of red amongst all the green. 

This was the western forest, she was sure of it. She wasn’t why she knew, but she could sense that she was in the right place. Unfortunately, she could not sense anything beyond that, like where she might find the ruby apples that Shiah had requested. She’d just been walking aimlessly, looking and hoping and wondering if her search was futile. 

Some rational part of her brain worried that she wouldn’t be able to find her way out of the forest, but for some reason, she couldn’t find it in herself to be particularly concerned about that. There was a feeling in her that assured her that she knew the way, even though she had no idea how that could be possible. 

What she was most worried about was finding a ruby apple. She just _had_ to. She couldn’t let Shiah be forced to wed one of the princes whom she didn’t even know. 

Mihyun had seen the look in her eyes when the king had decided that one of his sons would wed her. 

She had to save her from that fate.

She also had to give herself the chance to win Shiah’s heart like Shiah had won hers.

Just when Mihyun was starting to lose hope, there was a flicker of red in the mass of green leaves. Speeding up until she was underneath the tree where she’d spotted the red, Mihyun craned her neck upwards. And there they were- ruby red apples hanging from the branches and almost seeming to make them droop with their weight.

But though they were ruby in color, they were clearly just ordinary fruit. Shiah hadn’t specified, but Mihyun was confident that she hadn’t meant the apples just had to be the color of ruby. That was far too simple, despite how long it had taken Mihyun to find the apples at all.

Cursing, Mihyun was ready to sit down at the base of the tree while she reevaluated her situation and maybe came up with a better plan, though she had no idea where to start.

But before she could slump onto the ground in frustration, a man appeared from behind the tree trunk.

He was robed like the man in the palace had been, but there was a sparkle in his eye that had been absent from the eyes of the man from before. Even though it was just the two of them and the man had mysteriously appeared so suddenly, Mihyun did not feel like she was in any danger.

“You look discouraged,” the man said, creases in his face pronounced when he smiled kindly at Mihyun.

“I am looking for ruby apples,” Mihyun confessed, hoping that the man would perhaps know where she could find them. Or that he might have any knowledge that might be useful to her. “I have been walking for hours and all I’ve found are these.”

“Why are you searching for ruby apples, my child?”

“To win the hand of Shi- the princess. There was a deer…” she trailed off. Though the men in the castle had seemed to accept the reality of a deer turning into a girl fairly easily, it wasn’t something Mihyun even knew how to explain. It would sound ridiculous.

But the robed man was still smiling at her, not appearing confused or skeptical. 

“What is the princess’ name?” he asked, waiting expectantly.

Mihyun blinked in surprise, pausing. No one knew her name, not even Shiah herself, it seemed. Had the man asked anyone else…

“Shiah,” Mihyun said, not able to think of any reason to lie. “Her name is Shiah.”

The man’s smile grew.

“I think you will find what you are looking for,” he told her before turning and walking into the trees, disappearing from sight as the shadows from the leaves and branches swallowed him up.

But he hadn’t even told her where to look!

Mihyun thought of calling out for him, but decided against it. Though he had only left mere seconds earlier, she knew there was no use. Had he wanted to help, he would have. It appeared that she was on her own.

Perhaps she should walk in the direction that he had?

Taking one last glance up at the apple tree, Mihyun-

Mihyun froze.

Where there had been shiny, ripe apples hanging from the branches moments earlier, there were now glistening rubies adorning the branches of the tree as though they were decadent fruits. Eyes darting to where the man had disappeared and then back to the red gemstones, glittering in the dappled light, Mihyun knew that somehow, the man had caused the change. 

She wished she could thank him, but he was gone and she knew that she had to gather as many ruby apples as she could and hurry back to the palace before it was too late.

Arms laden with rubies, Mihyun turned on her heel and hastened back in the direction she’d come. 

Surely she had hours of travel ahead of her. Perhaps she wouldn’t even make it back by nightfall. Maybe-

But suddenly her footfalls echoed around her, bouncing back from the stone walls and making her halt in her tracks.

She was no longer in the woods. She was in the palace- in the same room in which Shiah had requested the ruby apples from her. 

It was impossible, but-

Mihyun rushed forward, arms outstretched toward a troubled looking Shiah. Was she too late? Had one of the princes already claimed her hand in marriage?

“I have brought the ruby apples you asked for,” Mihyun said, voice sounding too loud in the spacious room. 

Shiah’s eyes were sad when they met her’s, lashes fluttering and head dipping. “I am not what you think I am.”

Before Mihyun could ask what she meant, the robed man from earlier stepped forward.

“I have researched and found that any deer who turns into a maiden and cannot remember her name is no princess,” he explained. “She is merely a deer who can change her form to lure in unsuspecting men.”

Mihyun noticed the feather on the floor, stepped on by the prince who had been told to retrieve it.

The other young man clutched an emerald in his hands, body turned as though Shiah might try to snatch it from him.

Shiah wasn’t looking at the emerald, however. She wasn’t looking at any of them or their treasure. She was looking at her feet, hands twisting in front of her and brows drawn down.

Mihyun stepped forward again.

“Please accept these ruby apples,” she tried, holding them out hesitantly. Perhaps Shiah did not want to accept Mihyun’s offering. 

Shiah’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise.

“But I’m not-”

“Didn’t you hear?” the king spoke, voice harsh. “She is not a princess at all.”

“I don’t care if she’s a princess or not,” Mihyun told him, chin up in defiance. Was that all that mattered to them? She was tired of these men making judgments about Shiah when they didn’t even know her. What business of theirs was it anyway?

Shiah was still looking at her in shock, lips parted and eyes almost fearful that Mihyun didn’t mean what she said. 

“Please accept what I have brought you,” Mihyun said again before backtracking when she realized it seemed as though she was trying to make decisions for the other girl that should have been her own to make. “If you want to. It is your choice, Shiah.”

Gasps echoed around the room at what Mihyun had said, and she looked around in confusion. Was it so shocking that she sought Shiah’s heart regardless of royal standing?

“Shiah?” the king asked, turning to the robed man who looked just as surprised. “The princess of the northern kingdom?”

Mihyun was lost. They had just said she wasn’t a princess, but now they thought she was again?

“Is it true?” the prince grasping onto the emerald asked. “Are you?”

Shiah seemed bewildered, but she nodded slowly, eyes meeting Mihyun’s briefly. 

“Yes, I...I couldn’t remember before. But now…”

“I have read about one instance,” the robed man cut in, a thoughtful look on his face, “where a deer maiden could only remember her true identity when faced with true love.”

All eyes were on Mihyun, now, and she fidgeted under the attention, looking only to Shiah. What the others thought was no matter to her. She only wanted to know if Shiah would accept her. Princess, deer, nameless maiden, shapeshifter, junior in college… it didn’t matter.

Mihyun met Shiah’s eyes and felt a wave of emotion rush through her.

Shiah smiled, holding out her hand...

 

\---

 

Mihyun woke with a start, reaching out before she could register that she was not in a palace, holding onto ruby apples and face to face with Shiah. She was in her own bed with Hyojung sleeping five feet away and her alarm set to go off ten minutes from now. 

That dream had felt final- like a conclusion. But Mihyun knew that she wouldn’t be able to just brush it off. Not this time. 

She needed to see Shiah. She needed to tell her how she felt.

No matter the outcome, Shiah needed to know. 

Stumbling out of bed, Mihyun grabbed her keys, shoved her feet into a pair of sneakers, and headed down the hall toward Shiah’s single room. 

Her heart was pounding when she knocked on Shiah’s door, but Mihyun knew she had to do this. 

Shiah was bleary eyed and confused when she opened the door, blinking at Mihyun in the harsh light of the hallway with an indentation in her cheek from her pillow.

“Can I come in?” Mihyun demanded, both alert and in a daze from the vivid dream she’d just woken up from. 

“Okay…” Shiah agreed, confused and voice rough from sleep.

Mihyun stepped inside after her and nearly held her breath as Shiah closed the door behind them. She had a feeling that once she started confessing, she wouldn’t be able to stop the words from tumbling from her mouth until she was through.

“What’s up?” Shiah asked, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

This was it.

“I had this dream about you,” Mihyun started, but then stopped. Because that wasn’t the important part. 

Maybe she’d tell Shiah later about how she’s been a deer who could transform into a girl. Maybe she’d tell her how she had gone looking for ruby apples to win her heart. But right now, she just needed to tell her that she loved her.

“That's not the point, though. I need to tell you...I love you,” Mihyun said, feeling her stomach swoop with the enormity she plowed on before Shiah could say anything. “I love you in a friend way. But also in a not friend way. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same or don’t like girls or me like that. Just. You need to know that no matter what, you are perfect the way you are. Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you’re not good enough or convince you that you’re not worthy. Because you are. And- and- I’m gonna stop while I’m ahead because. Because.”

Mihyun blew out a breath. 

Shiah was staring at her with wide eyes, much like she had in the dream when Mihyun had offered her the ruby apples she’d gathered after declaring that she didn’t care whether she was a princess or not.

Except this time, Mihyun saw the way Shiah’s eyes filled with tears- a few spilling over as she turned her head and wiped at her cheeks with her sleeves.

“I’m not who everybody thinks I am,” she whispered, looking up at Mihyun with watery eyes before looking back down. “I’ve never told anyone I like girls. I didn’t know you did. I didn’t- I’m so scared of what people will think. They won’t like me anymore, or-”

“That’s not true!” Mihyun interrupted, stepping forward but chickening out before she could put a comforting hand on Shiah’s shoulder like she wanted. “You’re exactly who people think you are. You’re Shiah. Your sexuality doesn’t change that. And anyone dumb enough to think it does doesn’t deserve to know you.”

Mihyun could see the way the corners of Shiah’s lips lifted a little, even as another tear rolled down her cheek.

“Everything about you that makes you who you are is a part of why you’re so great,” Mihyun went on, still unsure of exactly how to comfort Shiah and whether the other girl would be comfortable with any physical contact after what Mihyun had confessed. “So even if people don’t know that you like girls, they still know you and like you, and you liking girls is part of the whole...you, so-”

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Mihyun stopped herself. 

“I don’t know if any of that made sense, but…”

“It made sense,” Shiah said, voice a little shaky, but a shy smile on her face when she looked up to meet Mihyun’s eyes. “Did you mean it? You love me?”

Mihyun let out a nervous chuckle, all of the feelings talk seeming harder now that her initial burst of adrenaline was starting to wear off.

“Don’t make me say it again,” she chided, smiling from the way Shiah’s gaze was soft on her. “You know I’m bad at this stuff.”

Shiah giggled, the sound making Mihyun’s head light.

The next thing she knew, Shiah had stepped forward- gaze still soft, but so close. And then- then their lips were touching and Mihyun almost felt like she was in the dream world again. 

“I love you, too,” Shiah said, pulling back enough to nearly sparkle at Mihyun as she smiled. 

And because she really _wasn’t_ good at feelings talk, Mihyun replied with, “You didn’t brush your teeth yet, did you?”

“You woke me up!” Shiah complained, hitting Mihyun on the arm playfully. “And you didn’t either!”

Mihyun laughed, back in her comfort zone of teasing remarks and making Shiah laugh. But now she got to lean forward and catch Shiah’s lips in another chaste kiss, pleasant shivers racing down her spine and making her grin against her lips.

And maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she felt a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy tale based on [The White Deer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_White_Deer).
> 
> Thanks to my teammates! This is a story I would never have thought up on my own. It was so much fun to brainstorm together ^^


End file.
